deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bayonetta VS ???/@comment-26952487-20160116022742/@comment-25620113-20160116095505
1) Not really there have been a number of battles where Ash has come out on top yet had a type disadvantage. One example is when he used Grotle in the Ice type gym. Another is when he beat 2 out of 3 of the grass type gym leaders pokemon with his frogadier. Typing of course still matters but it doesn't mater nearly as much as it does in the games. 2) Well we both mixed things up. Best Wishes is the first season of Unova but I just meant Unova in general. 3) Alright I'm going to address the elephant in the room. I personally think XY serves as a sort of reboot to the series. You know as a way to make up for the atrocity known as Best Wishes (or Unova in general). In regards to the regice thing. That battle was more of a battle between sheer power. However in the battle against Vivillon there were a number of variables that were present during this battle. 1) Pikachu's movement was more limited with sleep powder, string shot and the fact that the writers decided Pikachu should slip on ice. 2) Every region Pikachu suffers from a power drop to keep things fresh. To account for this the writers decided to make Ash much smarter. However Ash simply hadn't dealt with an opponent that relied on limiting movement as much as Viola's vivillon before. 3) Best Wishes. For some reason the writers decided to make Pikachu forget Volt Tackle so that he could get Electro Ball. I understand that Ash used Electro Ball to take care of the sleep powder but he wouldn't have had to come up with a new strategy if Pikachu could still use Volt Tackle. One thing I assume we agree on is that Pikachu should not have forgotten Volt Tackle. Ash could have still had an epic battle if it was just Pikachu Volt Tackling through a solar beam. 4) Good to see we agree on something. 5) I think it's symbolic but even if Ash evolved Pikachu into Raichu, he still wouldn't have won any of the leagues. The only reason Ash loses the leagues is because the writers are going to milk the franchise to the last drop. The anime will end when Game Freak stops making Pokemon games and the writers don't think they can keep the series going if Ash wins a league. 6) Yes but Lt Surge and Whitney are completely different situations from the battle against Tobias. In those two battles Ash came up with strategies because he had already lost against them showing that he was capable of learning from his mistakes. The fight against Tobias showed that instead of rushing into things Ash had learnt that he should be prepared against his opponents hence why he built his entire team against beating Darkrai and although he lost that battle it still showed that Ash had grown both as a trainer and as a character since the start of his journey. Also I don't get what you mean when you mention Butterfree, I might have forgotten but as far as I know Butterfree always obeyed Ash. EDIT: Just going to add something here but "The becoming mentor thing is more of a effect from thing he already have learned from previous seasons." Thank you for proving my point. You say that Ash has barely developed yet in this statement you claim that Ash has learnt so much "from the previous seasons" that he can fit the role of a mentor. You have unknowingly proved my point that Ash has undergone character development within the first three regions.